Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -92\% \times \dfrac{2}{8} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -92\% = -\dfrac{92}{100} = -\dfrac{23}{25} $ $ \dfrac{2}{8} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{23}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{23}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{-23 \times 1 } {25 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{23}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{4} } = -\dfrac{23}{100} $